


【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 0+1

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 1.经朋友提醒，为避免不必要的误会还是强调一下：文中的大泉哥和月永雷虽然都是风月老手，但并不会随时随地精虫上脑，更不会对陌生人揩油。一（jian）见（se）钟（qi）情（yi）是双方兼有的，双方长相和气质都太合彼此的标准，于是一拍即合福至心灵，大概就是这样。2.濑名泉和月永雷有一个共同的朋友朔间栗，但是在这一天之前栗子从来没有给他们二人讲过彼此的事情，因而在这一晚之前他们的的确确不认识。这其实是最初设定中的bug，但也来不及修改了，就当栗子是缘分所在与丘比特吧（嗯？）3.不知道有没有人发现文里有段描写像极了《火山湖》中的某段，事实上火山湖那篇在卡文时，这篇的草稿就已经存在了……于是被我拆了东墙补西墙，请大家原谅我抄我自己（……）





	【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 0+1

 

贤者时间将旖旎驱散，濑名泉自倦意中挣脱，借着床头灯的昏黄，始才对方才的身下人细细打量。

某位黑发友人常说他目光如炬，换个简单易懂的说法那便是宛若查户口。总之他侧过身，手肘撑头，自认为和善地注视月永レオ，带些事后不足量的兴味，再被餍足的慵懒冲化开，沾染在眼尾挑起的终末。

他的考量被对方恰到好处地避开。方才与他贪欢的对象，一头橙发可笑地披散着，正满床搜罗遗失的发绳。他扬起手向对方示意，橘色细带环起一串星星——约莫一个时辰前的调情便使其移了位，此刻正牢牢束在他腕间。分明是个成年男人，却用着小女孩的发圈——他在心底调笑道，便将体感的温热、柑橘的甜香，一并笼上腕颈，封存在雪夜里。

对方恍然大悟般噢了一声，扑上前夺食般物归原主——这可是小琉可送我的！——小琉可，那是谁？他挑眉轻笑，轻蔑的态度将对方惹恼——是我全世界第一可爱的妹妹！哦，原来如此，濑名泉点头表示了解。而提及妹妹，对方目中溢满复杂，被激怒的猫科动物般发出咕噜噜的气声，以此哽住他嘴边话。不按常理出牌，该说这位月永レオ同他原先所见皆不同，除却姓名、职业、肉体交融的观感，他对其一无所知。而对方一个回身跳下床，灵巧得完全不似被压着搞了一个小时的模样，哎呦唤了一声，扶住腰趔趄着行至门前，背对他蹲下身，在随身携带的、进门之初便与各类衣物凌乱地丢在地板的包中翻找什么。

头发护理是该重视啊，他佯装镇定。只见对方叼着棒棒糖状物，摇头晃脑哼着曲调，敏捷的肉食动物一瘸一拐地钻进被子，发丝跳动如狮子鬓毛，堪堪掩住颈与肩的吻痕与牙印。目中的朦胧更添几分欲迎还拒，不由妄想将那几片淡紫蹂躏得更深，吸吮得更显眼，让这位近视的始作俑者亦能轻易窥见细节与全貌。

不够，果然还是不够。平日里的濑名泉并不多么有欲望，而今是头一遭。这位外星……作曲家？总之今夜俘获的猎物恣意霸占身心侵入思维，并安之若素；更甚是天地万物唯余可口鲜嫩的橙。对于这种色泽鲜亮饱满多汁的水果，他算不上百分百喜欢，但绝不厌烦，更甚是会难以顽抗那样的甜香，在特定场合成为他的专属强效迷魂药。

领地受侵犯的愤怒，抑或作祟的占有欲使然，对方口中叼着的，许是情趣式安全套包装还未拆开。知名主持人早年行走风月场，自知明了对方呈递的邀请函，却出于或许的矜持与推就，仍被上下牙尖衔住，只如此令他百倍斗志昂扬。是啊，没错，他自暴自弃地想，不论不应触及的遥远的心，他已领略过对方外在的每一处，吸吮过前胸的蓓蕾，乃至读透私密的境地，却无法亲历唇舌构作的温热，哪怕只是蜻蜓点水。他明了自己的性急，引以为傲的游刃有余早不知所踪，愈发心有不甘，仿佛被对方攥紧了通向他心脏的密钥。

……啧，这是什么言情小说中的媚俗桥段。濑名泉从不读言情小说，因而不愿向下想，更不愿承认自身早开始觊觎起对方的心来。对方趴在枕头上埋头作曲，臀部以下皆暴露在被子外，两条腿翘起交叠，天真却甚邪地左右摇晃。他强忍住掀开被子再度压上插入的冲动，誓要做到对方无心作曲无力求饶，暂且被放置的人于今夜首次端正神色，正要发问，对方挑起眼斜睨他，牙尖刺啦咬开包装，明了他的心霎时窜到嗓子眼，便好好地用舌尖托起了内容——

一根橘子口味棒棒糖，而已。

剔透的橙色明晃晃，他兀自埋怨自己的心猿意马。先不论和宇宙人上了床是如何超现实，更加超现实的是他的确想要再来一发。反正余下整夜都无事可做，遑论对方是否有意暗示——

舌尖托起糖块，探出的鲜红翻搅，口腔两壁含住嘬出水声，已百倍盖过纸笔相触的沙沙响，雪花簌簌熄不灭火苗，便任其星星点点上窜。饱满的唇色开合，作曲家用其发声吟唱，而这注定是他今夜求之不得的温柔乡。一向自持良好的他喉咙发紧，若唇舌无法交缠，难免需要其它方式来报偿。

“呃……”

专业素养在身，嘴巴却打结。恰逢创作落下句点，对方搁置纸笔，托着毛茸茸的橘色脑袋，作出悉心聆听态。

“听好了，月永先生。我……”

“你啊，都睡过我了，还要装模作样地用敬语吗？”对方叼着棒棒糖，口齿不清地呜浓着，打量几眼他再度斗志昂扬的下体，直视他身心的一丝不挂，“啧，真不愧是年轻人啊。”

“那么……れおくん。”

——我也想吃橘子口味的糖。

果然，自遇见月永レオ，太阳西升河水倒流，名嘴也乱了阵脚，甚至不得已摹仿宇宙人的起承转合……摹仿得也太拙劣了，他自暴自弃地舔着嘴唇，拾起床头的眼镜戴上。

“kiss是NG的！我不是说过了吗？”

“那其它地方？我已经作出了让步，即便你不同意，也没有回旋的选项哦？……归根结底，不是最开始点火的月永先生的错吗？”

“看在你这么好看的份上，只有kiss不行，别的——”

后五秒，他方知精彩的内心戏早被昭告天下，为超能力宇宙人尽收眼底，因而对症下药。

“只要濑名体力足够，我呢，很乐意奉陪哦？”

视死如归般，月永レオ一把将被褥掀开，翻个身仰躺，冲他狡黠地笑。

 

 

 

   

**听见你的声音    Chapter 1**

 

 

 

by lattice

   

   

 

月永レオ：凛月啊，那什么，你们台的那个濑……濑名泉啊。

朔间凛月：嗯，小濑吗？他怎么了？

月永レオ：听着，凛月。我要——

 

割了他的鸡儿。

 

 

月永レオ，年方二十九岁半，知名作曲家，正直面前所未有之大危机。

在外辗转数十年，名声积蓄攒了一大笔，于三十而立的当口受邀正式回国发展。该如何展现出妹妹憧憬的骑士模样？他在回程的万米高空打着腹稿，慨叹光阴似箭，粉嫩软绵的婴儿不过多久便要长成大姑娘。记不清妹妹乖巧的模样也无妨，马上便能重温了——作曲家先生推开栅栏，立于门前，风度翩翩，深吸一口气，手指探向指纹锁。叮的一声如同施魔法，他早构想出天使般的小琉可扑到怀里喊哥哥的情形，甜甜的奶音脱不开稚气，却是他专属的天籁，是给舟车劳顿的哥哥最高的褒奖。

妹妹太爱我了怎么办，本该是作曲家独享的甜蜜烦恼，而妹妹却对他的远道而归显得兴味缺缺，作为替代沉迷于收音机里的野男人，这简直——！

“不能忍。”

工作时间摸鱼的电台二公子眯起血眸，端起茶杯，复制粘贴友人的控诉——但是醒醒啊作曲家先生，你妹妹大了，异性兄妹的疏离是情理之中的？放宽心啦，习惯就好了？

“凛月，你设想一下，假设你有弟弟，他一天到晚对妈妈说真想让别人成为自己的哥哥，偷偷给危险的陌生男人写信，甚至每晚都在等候对方没有特定对象的轻浮的一句晚安才去睡，你会作何感想？”

台长胞弟听罢，承认自己对此无法共情，设身处地去思考，愈感话不投机半句多，立场亦倒戈。他设想友人欲哭无泪的神色，再念及旧情，顿感不忍，便选中聊天窗口已输入的“聊你妈，删了”并敲下Backspace。面对妹妹，不通世俗的宇宙人每每展现出最为烟火气的一面，如此未免有几分可爱在。而不待他最小化聊天窗口继续审预案，便有人破门而入，惊得他茶喷了一屏幕。

   

“呃，等等，冷静，王さま，你是说，你要去割了小濑的……？”

来人气喘吁吁倚在门旁，橙色发辫可笑地歪在一侧。朔间凛月扶额，他深知友人一不做二不休的脾性，更深知这个“小濑”与月永レオ都非纯良无害小白兔，事情便格外难办。

“这个……不在我职权内，无需过问我。不过等等，兄弟啊，莫非是——”自从被险峻的社会教做人，服了软投奔朔间零，朔间二少常被误认为大权在握，但目前只身兼策划与导播，哪里需要哪里搬，却不管人事更不事调解，“莫非是你的鸡儿——”他比划手势，酝酿措辞，“被他比下去了？

“我没有见过他，更没有和他比过，但我很有自信。”

“那怕是……哦对，刚刚你说那个金贵得不得了的妹妹，或许是小濑的欧金金招惹了不可说的那位？”

——那可不止割鸡儿这么简单了。朔间凛月自知失言，一面道歉，一面避开对方阴恻恻的眼刀。

“喂，你可能忘了小琉可才十岁。若真那样，那家伙被送进局子之前，我早就亲手了结了他。”

而相较亲手了结，割鸡儿看似更不可行。作曲家思索起plan B——那就将对方按在床上脱得精光，再……

“皮鞭滴蜡？”

月永レオ沉吟，良久抬眸，目中充盈肯定与赞许。朔间凛月兀自后悔接话茬，悚然道：“你点名的那个可人儿啊，约莫今晚七点到岗。我联络你个信号，你冲出来就行了，我会帮你守门的，要杀要剐随你便——也别给我添太多麻烦啊，弄得满室气味液体荷尔蒙，我不好交差。”

如果你有需要，我就……勉为其难让我哥帮你掐掉监控——我台来了稀客，朔间二少百年难逢地现身台长办公室，笑吟吟地通报。

“什么，凛月的友人月永君，现今声名鼎赫的作曲家回国了，还如此在意濑名君么？”

台长惊喜之余不假思索，一拍大腿：

“准，当然准喏！”

凛月开心便可，这便是台长的隐性行事准则。作曲家稀里糊涂成为濑名泉节目的新嘉宾，台长大笔一挥，初次合作定在今晚，凭空搞出个圣诞特供来——你们脑子进水了吗？免提开着，濑名泉一声吼，整栋大楼抖三抖，声浪险些震碎台长室的窗玻璃，月永レオ手中的大麦茶一瞬惊到地下。

“那个月永レオ，我有所耳闻，但也仅此而已。合作经验为零，从未一睹尊荣，没有磨合期，就把他强塞给我，搞砸我的节目？喂，くまくん，你那位作曲家看过我的台本吗？跟得上我的节奏吗？连这些都不清楚就敢贸然挑战我的底线，你活腻了？”

啧，我吃的盐赛过你吃的饭，月永レオ以白眼隔空回应下马威，来者果然不是善茬——冷静一点小濑，我开着免提，对方和我哥都在，朔间凛月满面尴尬，转身安抚电话那畔炸了毛的猫去了。

 

这便是知名作曲家，不知名声控月永レオ初次听闻濑名泉的发声。滋滋电流如砂纸打磨，又早被内里的狂妄盖过，唯余低沉略哑的外壳。天生对声音敏感，作曲家每每以声观人，平心而论不算难听，但若仅凭此失真的几句，让他揣测对方的样貌——

许是戴眼镜圆胖的，稚气未脱的宅男模样。

他坚信于此，便对往后的展开兴味缺缺。时不我待啊，他也曾是如此的愣头青，与全世界顽抗的魄力早被年岁消磨，亲爱的妹妹也将步入青春期——念及此，作曲家略有颓唐，抚着圆滚滚的肚皮回味松鼠鳜鱼的口感，汤汁开胃暖心，白日的怒火早熄了不少。朔间零招待周全，尽极了地主之谊，酒足饭饱思淫欲……啊不，犯困，饱腹感总会阻碍头脑与思考。

“毕竟是王さま呀，什么欢迎阵势没见过。但你常年在国外，可能不了解我们台响当当的名号，可谓是国民电台了——总收听率全国上等，坐拥一批知名主持人与他们打造的黄金栏目，待遇上乘福利优厚，五险一金有保障，就连职工食堂都引进了各国大厨，你懂的，为了招揽人才嘛。连那个从不低头的小濑，当年都冒着被说走关系的风险肯放下身段前来应聘，明明有着出国发展的机缘哦？”

若是王さま决意留在国内发展，迟早免不了与小濑打照面。他年纪轻轻便挑大梁，创造了收听奇迹，现今独自负责好几档节目，策划写稿播音一人包揽，是我台一道招牌，超人般的存在。尤为值得一提的是，他一手打造的音乐节目已是业界翘楚——晚七点半，一行人前往直播室。朔间凛月在前开道，不时低头看腕表，继续为他科普濑名泉其人：年方二十六，凭借超群的业务能力占了半个黄金档，被听众誉为八至八十岁女人心中的白马王子，而相应的，他甚至会称女性听众为“公主大人”。月永レオ心不在焉地应声，听闻这位玛丽苏招牌男与台长胞弟本是高中时代同穿一条裤子的好友，大学毕业后为报答借抄作业之恩，朔间凛月曾凭人脉引荐其来此工作，却被一口回绝。而半年后对方瞒着他自行应聘，过五关斩六将被录取，工作第一日恰被分在他手下，如此狭路相逢，昔日同窗成为上下级，可真是人生如戏。

小濑可真是个傲娇啊。谈及此，朔间凛月啧啧有声。作曲家自恃看人稳准狠，究竟是谁敢拆他的台又令二公子唯唯诺诺。他得知平日里那位大爷独享尊荣，拽得一批，是与朔间兄弟并列为三巨头的黄金单身汉，坊间传言追求者甚众，众星捧月的程度甚至胜却七彩光环朔间凛月。若论后者，看似是靠哥上位的纨绔，月永レオ却深知对方表层的虚浮从不掩才华。而玛丽苏招牌男分明毕业不过几年，却能与台长及亲眷相提并论，在姓朔间的电台杀出一片天地来，能力可见一斑。难怪会有那股子唯我独尊般俯瞰众生的傲气，同当年的自己如此相似。工作伙伴旗鼓相当，他的兴致却不过尔尔，心心念念的是宣传新成立的工作室，今后工作重心要移回日本，粉丝暂不知情，恰借助今晚的平台，这个由濑名泉一手打造的王牌节目正式宣告——

瞻前顾后着实不像宇宙人的营生，但悲哀的是宇宙人并非以灵感为食，说来惭愧，天才作曲家也是要恰饭滴。他领悟这一点较凡人更晚，不知是幸事抑或不幸，总之他早已舍弃性格中阳春白雪的特质，不时为五斗米乖乖折腰。早不是年轻人啦，他发觉自身无论是对友人的喋喋不休表示出礼貌性的应和，亦或是腹诽，皆已蘸满沧桑。

行至直播室前，瞧见staff们忙进忙出，其中一位称濑名泉仍在赶台本——喂，那家伙的时间来得及吗？作曲家话音未落，室内的人径直推门，打断交头接耳。

 

——听见了吗？响彻云霄的是翻车的声音。

噼里啪啦升空炸作一朵蘑菇云般的烟花，原先武断印象轰然碎了一地。一瞬的震撼或许只可用印度电影里浮夸的特效呈现，见多识广的作曲家僵在原地。太过猝不及防，太过不可思议。如同驾驶员逢上直升机故障，自知回天乏术，坠入火山湖前的一瞬——下一秒粉身碎骨地灼烧在冷色调间，骨髓抛洒荒原，如此全部交代。

 

“久闻大名，想必您就是月永先生了。”

杵在门畔的声源收敛神色，冲他鞠躬，双手递过名片，态度恭谦。交换过名片，象征性握手，食指却被顺带着不轻不重捏了一把。

——没曾想对方生得如此一副好皮相，被惊艳到的作曲家两秒后方才意识到被揩了油，且对方不费吹灰之力。这简直难以置信，他咬牙切齿抽回手，打量那抹蓝中若有若无的笑意，不待怒火重燃便被洒下甘霖，焦土地滋长出参差的嫩芽。他确认自身已坠入蓝色屏障后的烈火，卷入涌动着的岩浆，所见是如濒死前大脑诓骗五脏六腑擅自捏造的幻象那般的，美丽而危险，情动而虚幻，如此不安定地盛放。

直至朔间凛月不明所以地拉扯他衣服下摆，月永レオ始才佯装镇定，同样挑眉——许久没见到同等段位的存在了，敢对初见之人行如此暗示，可谓艺高人胆大。鼻梁架着金属细框圆片眼镜，多少敛下年少专属的肆意与狂妄，凭空生出几分欲盖弥彰的谦恭。那副面庞生来有着不沾油水般的寡欲，冷峻似高岭之花，却能将极富暗示性的举止演绎得滴水不漏，可谓人不可貌相。同为风月老手的作曲家一瞬惺惺相惜，要说方才同朔间零的会面都未让他有如此实感，而道高一尺魔高一丈，逢上他月永レオ也注定是班门弄斧，未免想要切磋技艺，老油条的会晤注定难分高下。

即便是极度严肃的场合，年轻人也有胡作非为的特权。但自身早不是年轻人啦，他重读——不浮夸的风衣与衬衫，条纹围巾松散地搭在脖颈，随性的穿搭却如模特街拍。内衬领口开得低，凸起的锁骨袒出扎眼的白。以此上循，随讲话颤动的喉结，牵引着choker的系扣闪灼在白炽灯下，阵阵刺得他眼痛。而说到关于choker的题外话，月永レオ与台长兄弟相识早，可挨个细数他们中二期的黑历史。别看接手家业的台长现今沉稳老练，先前可是分外过激背德，分明艹着吸血鬼人设，choker上却镶着精致的小十字架，总之念叨着本大爷是暗夜的魔物，引得他弟弟很是崇拜，一路效仿——过往随落灰的相集，一同被朔间凛月威逼利诱着封锁。“吾辈年少时，是这副脑子不好使的模样吗？”现今的台长亦笑着将其翻篇，而彼时的作曲家尚为情窦初开的怀春少男，便不自知成为那段光辉岁月的唯一的见证者了。

月永レオ，对方薄唇微颤，被掌声轰鸣所盖过的，是在轻声重读他的姓名，。签订契约般，他们再度双手交握，始才发现自身置身大事件中。他深知这是自家工作室与电台建立互信合作的开端，朔间零扯着官腔作演讲，互利共赢共创辉煌云云，许是因台长威严，周身皆是西装革履大气不敢出，即便懒散的朔间凛月，亦是罕见的皮鞋锃亮，如此烘云托月般将身着常服的主持人与作曲家合围，便一齐将这分秒的调情，渲染得如bl小说中格外背德的情境。

——未免令人期待起往后的展开，乃至是今夜的、后续的、个人的、安排。

既是少儿不宜的bl小说，性取向如回形针的作曲家说不期待那自然是假的。筹备再充沛，台长在内的诸位同仁亦不会料到这一步，他们尽足职责，此刻一切便交由他二人掌控了——得知您一直在此等候，为此我特地提早前来。那么月永先生，需要我带您熟悉一下场地与环境吗？

“很抱歉，因为事发突然，我这边准备不足，台本也不完善。当然，我相信您有自己的节奏。而我旨在将我们双方状态调整得合拍，将最完美的形象呈现给听众，不知您对此怎样看？”

句末语气上挑，志得意满地笑。听，特有的鼻音玩世不恭又牵引魂魄；看，营业台词都能讲得如此骚包。该说唯有这样的傲气猜得准，该说濑名泉其人较他预想中更有倨傲的资本。没人教过诉他该怎样处理这一瞬的当机，奔三的作曲家悲哀地发觉，自己不仅是个声控，更是个响当当的颜控。

余光里，朔间零似是赞许地连连点头。许是比始作俑者心里更有鬼，身畔人每一个微小的动作都令他隐忧，不知是否察觉到了什么。而恰在此时，朔间凛月适时鼓起了腮帮，噗嗤一声漏气，别开脸，捂住嘴，肩膀不住地抖，憋得耳根通红。

“小濑，你，哈哈哈……”

——怎么，くまくん有什么不满吗？主持人唇角上扬，笑颜添进些咬牙切齿的意味，总策划一个闪身向后躲，眼刀便林林总总落到挡箭牌的作曲家身上了。

常言道，酒足思淫欲，饭饱没事干。而他可不是没事可干，即便思淫欲，也暂不想将自己归类为八岁至八十岁女性。尾随濑名泉步入演播室，让负责宣传的staff拍了张合照发推，草草熟悉流程，接下来的两小时内，他需抑住夺妹之仇的怒火，甩开濑名泉的声与脸造就的杂念，同其装作熟人扯皮，完美衔接濑名泉抛来的梗，朗读粉丝来信——最重要的，此行的根本目的，为刚在国内扎根夯基的工作室作宣传。他心不在焉地捏着签字笔，右手调适耳麦，激出一阵强噪音，炸毛的猫般惊得一抖。

“怎么？”

现下唯二人共据的，器材设备拥簇的方寸之地，坐在他左侧的濑名泉为他调适，蹙起眉研究坏掉的耳麦。并无骚包的古龙水气息，他只嗅出薄荷味衣物软化剂的残余，蘸足朝露的清凉，体位方便了气味分子肆意妄为，几近麻痹神经与头脑。良久，待他都牢记濑名泉发旋的模样了，对方仍双臂圈住他，不知在把弄什么。

“呃，濑名先生，您不会告诉我它报废得彻底，接下来的两小时我们要共用一副吧？”

“怎么可能，有备用的。”

确认了耳麦的死刑，濑名泉径直起身，向staff打手势。两相矛盾造就的迷惑令他本能畏惧，却不希望第三人侵入现下的境地，所幸无外人叨扰，对方只从设备室中取来全新的配件。趁着再次调适，他凑近端详，能看出施了淡妆。耳钉浅淡的蓝是流动的温存，冷色系同气场碰撞便愈发欲盖弥彰，汇作难以言明的混搭，不动声色地扼紧他的咽喉，连呼吸都被攥住。

打断他的遐思，旁侧的人润了润嗓，向总控室的朔间凛月示意。控制钮向上推到顶，却非原先的bgm。数日前月永レオ曾试着了解濑名泉其人，将自己关在屋里戴好耳机，开场音乐后不待其开口便调频，不知是在畏惧什么。现下是圣诞乐曲的变奏，自身亦成为圣诞特辑的特邀嘉宾，家中不过洋节，在外数十年也无实感，多年后重温初次合作，自然不带圣诞色彩，却感全身心焕然新生，玄之又玄众妙之门。依照流程，濑名泉介绍来宾后，理应由他切入free talk，而早在他思淫欲时，更甚是早先坐在电视台的食堂，腹稿便随鱼肉入口即化。他的异样被敏锐察觉，车轱辘话捱过五个来回，酿作放送事故的前一秒，主持人抢先一步夺过话：

“我先前呢，对月永先生有所耳闻。或许还没有听众朋友知道，我与月永先生有位共同的朋友，私下里他时常向我提起您，称赞您是位幽默风趣的人。”

“濑名是说凛月吗？他确实……也向我提起过您，说您是什么——芳心纵火犯，啧啧，听了感觉真厉害。”

念及一层玻璃后满脸我怎么不知道这回事的朔间凛月，他硬着头皮圆谎。芳心纵火犯先生勾起唇角，怕是将彩虹屁当了真。

“四舍五入，月永先生也是我的朋友。有这层关系在，我更加向往与您合作。可能已经有听众朋友猜中了，正如大家所期待的——情报解禁！月永先生的新工作室‘Knights’要在国内安家落户了，目前是经我们频道首次向外公布。”

“是的，非常感谢电台的邀请。隔着电波到会面，借此契机同您缩短距离，着实……荣幸之至，哈哈。”

跟着濑名泉鼓掌，以虚伪的官话奉承，这令作曲家倍感疲惫。正式成年的前一晚，来不及谱生日曲，他曾抱着头满床翻滚，嚷嚷着才不要成为大人。“成为大人”的修行历经近十个年头，他始终未将其参透，抑或是不愿吧，可贵的无邪扎根在心上，可不是凭外力就能摧毁的。

“与月永先生相谈不过一小时，切身感受到您身上浓厚的艺术家气质，因而对您愈发憧憬。说个题外话，您对我是怎样的初印象呢？这于我而言非常重要。”

“……我家里的母亲和妹妹，都很喜欢收听您主持的节目。果真是……百闻不如一见，主持人的个人魅力，能占据重要因素。”

他咬牙切齿向外蹦音节，总不能当众道明“这个可恶的男人就是我妹妹心中的白马王子”，也无法透露此行最初目的是为割鸡儿或皮鞭滴蜡。是嘛，是嘛，谢谢您，替我向她们问好——对方大言不惭地感谢，笑得灿烂开怀。腹诽着他的自我认知，作曲家终于真正进入状态，不知不觉间戒备亦放下不少。

由不情愿合作转为颇为主动地相谈，除却主持的个人魅力，根本还是凭业务能力。有着泰山崩于前而面不改色的本领，据此他认可濑名泉。月永レオ关于广播节目的录制，鲜少好回忆。早年参加国外的广播节目，初出茅庐的小主持不知如何招架他跃动的思维，亦不知该如何安放他躁动的心。分明是能力不过关，却在合同里限制他的自由发挥，想到就窝火。

“濑名先生，你头发哪里做的？”

待讲完“Knights”名称的由来，月永レオ翘着二郎腿，打量着明显有经染烫的灰色卷发，如同与之召开百万听众的茶话会。是的，百万听众，全国上星播出，在广播逐为消亡的年代仍保持相当的话题度与收听率，实属不易。

“是天生如此。”

他笑笑，权当对方在讲俏皮话。聊音乐，寥寥数语发现濑名泉不是他的粉丝，这是必然的，对方巧妙地用言语掩过，使其成为无关痛痒的point，照拂粉丝的情绪，自己听了也舒坦，可谓两边不得罪。自己讲话不遵循条理，但却能亦步亦趋附上对方的节奏，他怎会摸清我所想？他是宇宙人肚里的蛔虫么？月永レオ无声啜饮节目组备好的茶，惊叹于与之良好的契合度。广告时间被安排成了新曲视听，MC与Guest摘下耳机稍作休息。工作台干净整洁，他翻看台本，明显的优等生字迹，瘦长而有棱角，却更添几分干练与老道。

“比我想象中顺利太多了？”

对方点头表示认可。现今并非向着深爱他的听众们，是唯独向他一人，并非今夜首度，并非任何形式的剖白，亦令他如行走云端般轻飘飘。一时觉得这是朔间零从夜店八抬大轿请来的当家公关，一时又觉得这是世间难逢的尘埃绝缘体。讲话时尾音每每恶劣地上扬，掺了几分轻佻。不开口时，将性格中的那些所谓恶劣，不动声色地打包封存，锢在镜片后，只在上挑的眼尾留一抹印记，正是火山湖的硫磺蒸气升腾，昭告着涌动的、危险的情潮。

如同根植在体内的某种渴念被唤醒，并热切寻求共鸣。谈着谈着向纵深，方可挖掘出有趣的灵魂。他托腮望向数小时前气势汹汹嚷着要割鸡儿的对象，作曲家不擅长言语表达，两年前探亲时扫过两眼妹妹珍藏的玛丽苏小说，若要形容濑名泉的外貌，未免需从中借些辞藻。风衣褪下，内里搭了件针织衫，认出是某个大牌价格不菲的新款，偏偏在他身上格外妥帖——人挑入时的衣物，却不曾考虑衣服也挑人，并非是谁都能成为衣架。侧颜线条流畅利落，讲话时面带微笑目视前方，满怀深情，仿佛注视不存在的恋爱对象。多年后他问及，主持人解释称是出于对工作的热爱，并反问他，れおくん作曲时不照样一往情深唯inspiration是从么。他的确是唯inspiration是从，并称自己是“灵感性恋”。能为他携来遐思的昳丽面容愈发赏心悦目，因而他在某种程度上不拒绝与之深交。

——某种程度上。

习惯放出危险讯号，他猛然正色直视文稿，对方的关注点却不知何时转至自己身上。

“怎么，作曲家先生突然收敛神情了？”

当着百万听众的面寒暄，注视多了些考究的意味——看来濑名先生也不是完全的心无旁骛嘛，他淡淡回应，却不禁思量起这短短两句的涵义。彼时他二人的RPS尚不成气候，也无心营业，虽在各自的领域小有所成，在今夜的历史性合作前尚且只是拉郎。这两句无心之言日后被cp粉扩展成著述，附以种种解读，作曲家闲来无事欣赏粉丝作品时，也未免啧啧称道——原来那时我与濑名是在赤裸裸地当众调情啊。今夜后，月永レオ才开始有意关注此类舆论，而同他交谈的确会上瘾，若说是调情也不为过，直至初次合作圆满收官，他仍恋恋不舍。

 

“我们的任务结束了，月永先生。”

切入广告，余下便是他人的录播。想必濑名原先的安排亦如此，却不得已临时被唤出来工作。占用他的休息时间，又搅了他的平安夜，未免有几分愧疚。

“诶——时间过得真快啊？可我还有好多话没能和濑名讲。”不舍地被对方摘下耳麦，作曲家窝在椅子上伸懒腰，“一直被抢占先机，啊啊好不爽！”

“是啊，不愧是作曲家先生，思维活络又跳跃，使我全身心投入，能跟上您的节奏也是极富挑战性的任务。如果您对我还算满意，今后还会有很多机会。”

“比如其它形式的合作，或许会让主持人先生感到百倍的愉悦，嗯？”

他打了个哈欠，无缝衔接对方的官话，自感一秒重拾老司机尊严，而对方不理会直球，视线投向窗外——早已一片皑皑，配上演播室内圣诞树彩灯，窗前丝绸蝴蝶结，不失一副好景致，而结束圣诞特供的媒体工作者归家都成问题。大楼乌漆嘛黑，诸位staff及朔间凛月早已脚底抹油。事后朔间二少坦白从宽，称是精心营造的完美犯罪现场，就连广播电台的宠物猫Little John都被他带回自家，整栋大楼寻不出第三个活物来充当割鸡儿计划的目击证人。

“啧，这群人，每次渎职都要我擦屁股，自己请来的贵客，却连收尾工作也不做，今天下午的阵仗哪里去了——月永先生，您司机来接吗？雪下成这副模样，怕不是被堵在高架上了。”

“我自己开车来的。”

“横停在广电门口非常臭屁的那辆？”

“没错，有问题吗？”

“那恐怕……”

作曲家的玛莎拉蒂被白雪埋没，主人便沦为无家可归的可怜人，怕不是要在躺椅上和衣而眠。

“你呢，濑名先生？”

“我家近，广电大楼隔壁，步行五分钟。”

 

直至一年后朔间凛月仍未知晓，自己的无心插柳成为一场绚丽罗曼史的开篇。他亦不会料到，言出必行的作曲家先生早将初衷丢到十万八千里外——趁着夜色深沉，肉眼不易见的火苗来壮胆，月永レオ久违地重温情窦初开的年岁，拾起那些冲劲与无畏。是在唯有二人构成的方寸领域，共享中央空调的暖意乃至欲盖弥彰的岑寂，雪花簌簌为围罩，吐息拂在面上。与之对视三秒，未知的冲动驱着他亲临，一探究竟对方的领地，源于对美孜孜不倦追寻的天性，简言之是见色起意。落雪的平安夜万籁俱寂，而对方偏不遂他意，出于礼节或是欲擒故纵的恶劣心思，便选择同他一并斟酌言辞、静候时机。

此刻唯有衣料摩擦的窸窣，主持人已披上风衣裹好围巾，作曲家却知自傍晚始，对方的视线黏附在身一刻未离。生来对此有较常人更为敏锐的判别与感知力，始作俑者沁凉的蓝眸，给予他冬日凉水浸泡双手般的冰与火。如此指尖僵硬持不起笔，inspiration积郁心尖，四处乱撞如凌汛般势不可当。秒针慢吞吞行过两圈，而作曲家向来不容许一刻的被动，万年难逢他的缪斯，于身于心期盼太久，而今天时地利人和，是该泄洪了。

 

“那么，濑名先生，请问——”

他刻意地清嗓，狡黠地眨眼。

“今晚可以收留我吗？”

 

——想让我收留，作曲家先生是只猫吗？终于肯认可他的拿手好戏，灰发蓝眸的男人挑起眉，轻笑道：

“如果您不介意的话，乐意之至。”

 

 

 

   

TBC.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.经朋友提醒，为避免不必要的误会还是强调一下：文中的大泉哥和月永雷虽然都是风月老手，但并不会随时随地精虫上脑，更不会对陌生人揩油。一（jian）见（se）钟（qi）情（yi）是双方兼有的，双方长相和气质都太合彼此的标准，于是一拍即合福至心灵，大概就是这样。  
> 2.濑名泉和月永雷有一个共同的朋友朔间栗，但是在这一天之前栗子从来没有给他们二人讲过彼此的事情，因而在这一晚之前他们的的确确不认识。这其实是最初设定中的bug，但也来不及修改了，就当栗子是缘分所在与丘比特吧（嗯？）  
> 3.不知道有没有人发现文里有段描写像极了《火山湖》中的某段，事实上火山湖那篇在卡文时，这篇的草稿就已经存在了……于是被我拆了东墙补西墙，请大家原谅我抄我自己（……）


End file.
